User blog:Racoontail/Improvement Material Gathering Guide - A Monthly and Weekly Quest Helper
Greetings, This guide aims to cover how to gather improvement materials efficiently in order to fuel Akashi's improvement arsenal. The overall goal of this guide is to cram as much objectives into the same sortie to potentially save time and resources, and ultimately make these repeatable quests more manageable. This guide provides an image linked flowchart. Clicking on a world button or a sortie button within the sortie flowchart will take users to the corresponding sections of the guide. Each section will list relevant quest objectives, recommended fighter power values, ship limitations and requirements, and sample composition(s) with veteran equipment. Flowcharts Sortie Quest Flowchart= Click on a world button or a sortie button for map information and composition Image:Kancolle_Improvement_Screws_1.3_clickable.png|700px| rect 540 552 612 571 1-6 rect 11 134 137 231 Bm1 rect 277 134 405 267 Bm4 rect 90 284 219 384 Bw1 rect 233 305 301 324 1-1 rect 144 398 272 460 Bw4 (Part 1) rect 279 403 408 460 Bd5 rect 413 408 480 436 2-2 rect 101 465 187 491 2-3 rect 102 507 188 540 5-4 rect 277 470 406 531 Bw2 rect 11 560 138 639 Bm5 rect 142 573 206 590 1-5 rect 277 569 406 604 Bw5 rect 540 552 612 571 1-6 rect 541 575 612 595 4-3 rect 144 649 271 709 Bw4 (Part2) rect 280 650 407 694 Bw6 rect 426 640 556 702 Bw7 rect 577 634 646 653 3-3 rect 577 667 646 686 3-5 rect 23 669 92 687 1-5 rect 11 741 137 800 Bw10 rect 212 729 340 849 Bm6 rect 344 744 411 763 4-2 rect 10 838 139 956 Bm3 rect 143 876 272 934 Bq1 rect 279 874 407 1027 Bm7 rect 455 856 582 916 Bw8 rect 454 931 581 989 Bw9 |-|Non-sortie Quest Flowchart= Sortie World 1: 鎮守府海域 World 1-1: 鎮守府正面海域 Sea in Front of the Naval Base Tips: *Completing Bw1 at world 1-1 will sparkle about 16 ships to 80+ morale on average. Have 16+ expedition destroyers and light cruisers unsparkled at the beginning of the week, and mass sparkle them while Bw1 is active. More information on sparkling: Please click here. World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 Hold the Line at the Nansei Islands World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 Adjacent Seas of the Naval Base World 1-6: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海航路 Naval Base Adjacent Sea Route World 2: 南西諸島海域 World 2-2: バシー島沖 Bashi Island World 2-3: 東部オリョール海 Eastern Orel Bay World 2-4: 沖ノ島海域 Okinoshima Island World 2-5:【Extra Operation】沖ノ島沖 Okinoshima Sea Tips: Clear this quest at the beginning of the month to unlock Bm5, so other antisubmarine missions can be completed with Bm5. Avoid locking 2-5 into the final boss formation until Bm7 is completed, so Bm7 too can be cleared with easier enemy formations. World 3: 北方海域 World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 Alfonsinos World 3-5: 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 Aleutian Island Campaign Pre-final fleets: Final formation fleets: World 4: 西方海域 World 4-2: カレー洋制圧戦 Curry Ocean Pacification World 4-3: リランカ島空襲 Bombing of Ri Lanka World 4-4: カスガダマ沖海戦 Battle of Casgadama World 4-5: 【Extra Operation】 カレー洋リランカ島沖 Curry Ocean Ri-Lanka Island World 5: 南方海域 World 5-1: 南方海域前面 The Forefront of the Southern Sea World 5-2: 珊瑚諸島沖 The Coral Islands World 5-4: サーモン海域 Salmon Sea Area World 5-5:【Extra Operation】サーモン海域北方 Northern Salmon Sea Area Recommended and Required Ships for Weekly and Monthly Quests that Reward Improvement Material Don't confuse this list with ships recommended for event preparation. Go here instead for recommended ships for events: Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals *'Destroyer (DD)' **'Requirements:' Four destroyers are required for quest requirements (Bm7). At least 5''' combat ready destroyers are recommended for quest branching requirements. ***It's recommended to have at least one destroyer who can preform an anti-air cut in. ****Those without an Akizuki-class can opt to upgrade a Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director to a 10cm Twin High-Angle Gun Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director using Akashi's Improvement Arsenal, by using Fubuki Kai Ni as the supporting ship. ***This guide will ask users to sparkle at 1-1 while doing Bw1. On average, the completion of the quest at 1-1 will sparkle about '''16 expedition destroyers and light cruisers. If possible, keep at least 16 non-sparkled expedition ships at the beginning of every 5AM Monday (JST) for maximum effectiveness of this guide. *'Light Cruiser (CL)' **'Requirements:' One light cruiser is required for quest branching requirements. At least 3''' are recommended for quest branching requirements. ***Abukuma Kai Ni is recommended for torpedo squadron sorties that require players to run at air denial. (1-6, Bm3, Bm7) ***Sendai Kai Ni recommended for her night battle equipment. Equipment such as the star shell, and night recon have the potential to make night nodes slightly easier, possibly making Bm1 and Bm7 easier. *'''Torpedo Cruiser (CLT) **'Requirements:' None are required for quest requirements. It's recommended to level all 3''' for their potent opening strike. * '''Heavy Cruiser (CA) **'Requirements: Myoukou, Nachi, and Haguro' are required the quest objectives of Bm1. At least 3''' CAs are required for quest objectives. ***Maya Kai Ni is recommended for her high anti-air stats, and possessing the best anti-air cut-in currently available in the game. *'''Aviation Cruiser (CAV) **'Requirements: '''At least '''2' CAVs are highly recommended. They are needed for Bm1's optimal fleet composition. Unfortunately, they are often the most neglected class by beginning admirals. *'Battleship (BB)' **'Requirements: 3' slow 'battleships, which may include aviation battleships, are required for quest requirements (Bm4). *'Aviation Battleship (BBV) **'Requirements: 1 '''BBV is required for optimal composition for quest objectives (Bw10, Bm3). *'Aircraft Carrier (CV)' **'Requirements:' 2 CV are required for map branching purposes. At least '''3' to 5''' CV are recommended for flexibility in ship composition, especially for extremely difficult maps. *'''Light Aircraft Carrier (CVL) **'Requirements: 1' CVL is required for map branching purposes. *'Submarine (SS/SSV)' **'Requirements:' 4-5 submarines other than Maruyu are required for this guide. It is highly recommended to keep 2-3 duplicates of each submarine other than Maruyu 'to keep downtime in between 2-3 and 4-2 sorties to a minimum. *'Submarine Tender (AS) **'Requirements: '''None are required for gathering improvement materials. 1 is optional for clearing Bm2 by allowing special branching at world 6-1. However, the quest does not reward improvement material, and the quest reward is far too low to justify to run for its cost. *'Repair Ship (AR)' **'Requirements:''' '''Akashi '''is required for the F18 daily quest. This daily quest '''must '''be done daily; no exceptions. Even if you are low on screws, there will always be cheap equipment to improve that only cost 1 improvement material. Which can be refunded with F18's question completion. Credits and Thanks *Nanamin for creating the NanaminFleetKai template. *Flonnaru for creating the original Fleet Composition template. *Adam Maschek for creating of the image map generator. *Admiral Mikado for creating the basis of the 4-5 fleet. *SlashZero for creating his 4-3 fleet. *Zel-melon for suggesting to make an alternate 3-3 composition. *Ckwng for fixing the NanaminFleetKai template. Category:Blog posts